With the continuous development of the telecommunication network, the broadcast television network and the Internet, currently, an idea of converging these three networks has already be proposed, and the tri-network convergence technology is developed continuously, and by way of converging these three networks, interconnection and intercommunication and resource sharing can be achieved among three networks, and a plurality of services such as voice, data and broadcast television and so on can be provided to the user. Actually, the essence of tri-network convergence is the convergence of the services of three networks, and the convergence of services finally will be embodied in the terminal inevitably, therefore, how to design a rational terminal for the trends of tri-network convergence will become a critical factor regarding whether or not tri-network convergence can be realized.
With the continuous expansion of the communication service scale of the mobile communication system, the restriction on the mobile communication system capacity which is imposed by the finiteness of the mobile communication resources (radio spectrum) has already appeared, and the industries has already considered to integrate the finite radio resources with the relatively infinite wired resources together, so as to make full use of the existing fixed telephone network resources and improve the capacity of the mobile communication system and user experience.
On the other hand, with the development of the society, the environmental awareness of the people also improves, and more and more people realizes the damage of the radio waves on the human health; at the same time, as to considerable mobile users, in most cases, they will be in the environment of fixed telephone network and they don't need to carry out mobile communication, for example, when the user is in the office or at home, although there is a fixed phone beside the user and he/she also carries the mobile phone, another user calling that user may not know whether there is a fixed phone in the environment where that user is located, and therefore, said another user will still call the mobile phone of that user when carrying out communicate with that user, which will obviously waste resources and cause unnecessary damage to the environment and the human body.
However, the current mobile terminal cannot communicate by using the more environmental friendly wired communication manner, and therefore, no effective solution is proposed for the above problem.